Naruto: Una historia distinta
by Kachorro
Summary: Después de pasar el examen y convertirse en Genin, Naruto tuvo la mala fortuna de no quedar en ningún equipo, o eso creía hasta que cierta mujer lo incluya en su equipo junto a tres chicas muy especiales, quienes complicaran un poco el modo de vida que lleva nuestro querido amigo rubio. Cap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar hare la renuncia de derechos… Naruto no es de mi propiedad, este pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, mientras que Damashita! Power Puff Grils Z pertenece a Hiroyuki Kakudou.

Bueno amigos gracias a un comic que leí, me llego esta idea tan… tan… tan Kachorro seria la forma adecuada de describirla ya que todo lo que pienso no es lo mas normal y se que ya se dieron cuenta de ellos con mis proyectos anteriores.

Me gustaría decir que habrá muchas cosas que cambiaran y eso podrán apreciarlo cuando comiencen a leerlo. Repito… ¡Jamas! hare Naruhina así que no lo esperen, solo habrá una buena relación de amigos entre ambos.

Las chicas tendrán sus personalidades, pero solo tendrán su habilidad de súper fuerza, eso se sabrá mas adelante, si encuentro una manera de agregar las otras habilidades lo hare de un modo en el que no sean como Kekkei Genkai, pero eso si la habilidad de volar no es una opción, esta será totalmente descartada de la historia.

La aldea oculta entre las hojas 13 años después del ataque del Kyubi.

Oficina de Hiruzen Sarutobi 9:42 A.M.

- Vaya, no pensé que regresarías tan rápido -mencionó el hombre de edad avanzada mirando a su visitante, este hombre es el Sandaime Hokage, quien lleva en estos momentos la túnica blanca y el sombrero rojo-

- Lo se sensei, pero lo hice… además que vengo con intenciones de registrar a unas chicas que yo misma encontré, me gustaría tomarlas como mi equipo gennin junto a el -explicó la mujer de cabellos rubio pálidos, su vestimenta constaba de una gabardina verde con el símbolo kake en la espalda, lleva una camiseta sin mangas color gris dejando a la vista su voluptuoso pecho copa E, mientras en su cintura hay amarrado un listón azul marino, su, lleva unos pantalones azul marino y unas sandalias negras de tacón alto-

- Así que… ¿te enteraste? -preguntó Sarutobi, mientras sacaba la pipa de su boca y exhalaba todo el humo hacia el techo-

- A decir verdad si -respondió la mujer de ojos marrones tomando asiento frente al hombre-

- Lo veo un poco difícil pero no imposible, solo quiero preguntarte… ¿estas segura que podrás manejar un equipo de cuatro? -preguntó Sarutobi mirando a su antigua alumna-

- Hai sensei, se que el tiene pensado entrenarlo cuando comiencen los exámenes chunnin, además que esta la situación que ningún Jounin lo quiso bajo su tutela, mientras que el joven Uchiha fue el chico mas peleado, pero yo solo quiero encargarme del entrenamiento del hijo de mi alumna -respondió la mujer-

- Bueno, comprendo tu punto así que comenzare a hacer el papeleo -mencionó el anciano presionando un botón en un micrófono- Akari, tráeme los documentos de Naruto Uzumaki por favor -pidió el hombre- y ¿Qué me puedes decir de tus chicas? -preguntó Hiruzen, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia-

Mientras tanto por las calles de la aldea podemos ver a un rubio de 13 años de edad caminando fastidiado, su cabellera era alborotada y terminaba en puntas, ojos azules, su piel es color arena y en sus mejillas hay 3 marcas parecidas a bigotes de algún animal, aproximadamente 1.49 metros de altura. Su ropa constaba de una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y un pantalón anaranjado, su calzado consta de unas sandalias azules, mientras en su brazo derecho tiene atada la banda de Konoha-

- Malditos anbus gracias a su persecución mi chaqueta quedo reducida a nada -mencionó frustrado el rubio de ojos azules- con lo difícil que fue convencer al viejo para que me comprara esta ropa -suspiró con decepción el chico-

El chico caminaba frustrado por la aldea mientras pasaba al lado de una dulcería donde su atención termino centrándose en una larga cabellera anaranjada.

- Todos esos se ven realmente deliciosos, yo quiero probar ese y ese también y un poco de ese no estaría mal -mencionó la voz perteneciente a la cabellera anaranjada-

- Oye… -llamó el rubio logrando captar la atención de la cabellera anaranjada, que al voltearse termino resultando ser una linda chica de grandes ojos rosados, que llevaba un lazo rojo atado como moño en su cabeza, su vestimenta constaba de una camiseta blanca de manga larga y bicolor con los tonos rosado y fiusha, esta apenas lograba resaltar su cuerpo en desarrollo, lleva unos shorts azules algo ajustados que llegan sobre sus muslos, mientras su calzado esta conformado por unas sandalias azules, esta chica parecía tener al menos 13 años de edad- ¨es muy bonita¨ -pensó el rubio con un leve sonroso al ver a la chica-

- ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó la chica mirando a Naruto-

- Bueno, es que… si quieres tanto uno de esos dulces ¿Por qué no los compras? -preguntó el rubio a la chica-

- Bueno es que… no tengo dinero -respondió con algo de pena la chica-

- Hmmm… ven vamos -dijo el rubio entrando al local-

- ¿Eh? -expresó con mucha confusión la chica-

- Si yo te comprare los dulces ¡Dattebayo! -mencionó el rubio sonriéndole a la chica-

- ¿¡DE VERDAD!? -preguntó sorprendida la peli naranjada-

- Si además yo también tengo algo de hambre -respondió el rubio, para que en ese momento la chica lo arrastrara dentro de la tienda-

- Quiero uno de esos y algo de eso y después unos pocos de esos y… -mencionó la chica muy emocionada-

- Lo veo y no lo creo… nunca pensé verte con una amiga -mencionó un hombre de edad avanzada detrás del mostrador-

- Jejeje, yo… yo la acabo de conocer -respondió el rubio algo apenado-

- Pues la chica es muy bonita… -mencionó el hombre mirando lo rápido que se movía la peli-narajada por los estantes de dulces-

- ¿Oye ya decidiste que es lo que quieres? -preguntó Naruto a la chica-

- Quiero estos -dijo la chica poniendo una enorme cantidad de dulces en el mostrador, algo que hizo sonreír al anciano de forma malévola y Naruto solo podía ver con horror como todo su dinero del mes se acabaría en ayudar a la chica-

- ¡OYE YO TE DIJE QUE ESCOGIERAS UNOS CUANTOS NO QUE TE LLEVARAS TODA LA TIENDA! -gritó el rubio mientras los ojos de la chica se comenzaban a cristalizar-

- AAAAAAA -gritó la chica para después sentarse y ponerse a llorar- ¨esto nunca falla¨ -pensó de forma malvada la chica que decidió seguir con su actuación-

- Esa no es forma de tratar a tus amigos Naruto -mencionó el viejo hombre con decepción-

- Pero es que… yo… y mi dinero… y mi ramen… -comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido el rubio para terminar siendo derrotado- ponlos en una bolsa -exclamó el rubio llorando de forma graciosa-

La caja registradora realizo sus funciones para terminar dando el sonido de venta y después verse a un Naruto completamente deprimido, con la chica detrás de el cargando una enorme bolsa de dulces.

- Muchas gracias por comprármelos, no hay duda que los dulces de Konoha son los mejores -exclamó ella con gran felicidad devorando una barra de chocolate-

- Si, si lo que digas -respondió Naruto siendo cubierto por un gran aura de depresión-

- Por cierto no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Akatsutsumi Momoko, mucho gusto -se presento la chica con una sonrisa, haciendo que la depresión del rubio disminuyera un poco-

- Bueno, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y me convertiré en el Hokage de la aldea ¡Dattebayo! -exclamó el rubio provocando la risa de la chica, haciendo que el rubio la mirar con confusión- ¿acaso dije algo gracioso? -preguntó Naruto-

- Eres divertido, me caes bien Naruto-san -mencionó Momoko con una sonrisa-

- Bueno… ¿de donde vienes Momoko-chan? -preguntó el rubio sonrojando un poco a la chica por como la llamo-

- Yo… bueno, vengo con mi sensei y mis amigas de un viaje y… ella dijo que nos estableceríamos en Konoha -explicó Momoko-

- Oh ya veo -respondió el rubio para ver como la peli-anaranjada parecía recordar algo-

- Diablos lo olvide por completo -mencionó ella rascándose la cabeza- espero verte otro día, debo buscar a mis amigas, de nuevo gracias por los dulces -dijo la chica separándose del rubio que miro confundido lo que ocurrió-

- Las chicas de ahora cada vez son mas extrañas -dijo el rubio tomando su habitual pose, donde camina con los ojos cerrados y lleva sus manos detrás de su cabeza-

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Naruto y Momoko se separaron, el rubio volvió a abrir su monedero de rana y aun le quedaba un poco de dinero… para unos 4 quizás 5 platos de ramen.

- Diablos… tendré que ver si el viejo Sarutobi me ayuda un poco de dinero, aunque lo mas probable es que me regañe por gastar mi dinero de forma tan imprudente y después me de un encargo pequeño para poder sobrevivir la semana -analizo el rubio mientras se imaginaba lo que decía en voz alta, lo cual provoco que por estar distraído chocara con alguien- oh lo siento mucho -se desculó el rubio-

- Auch, eso me dolió -se quejó una chica de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas cortas-

- Perdón, déjame ayudarte -dijo el rubio ayudando a la chica para que se pusiera de pie-

- Muchas gracias eres muy amable -respondió la chica ya de pie- oh no mis telas, espero que no se hayan ensuciado -dijo preocupada la rubia-

- Discúlpame no era mi intención, para justificarme permíteme ayudarte con esto -dijo el rubio recogiendo las telas-

- Gracias pero no tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo llevarlas -mencionó ella ante las palabras del rubio- pero si insistes esta bien.

- Wow esta es mucha tela -dijo el rubio metiendo diferentes pliegos de telas de varios tamaños y colores-

- Si lo que ocurre es que yo me encargo de hacer ropa para mi y mi familia -respondió la chica-

- Vaya, debes ser muy habilidosa para ello -dijo el rubio sonrojado un poco a la rubia-

Ahora que la miraba bien, esta chica era igual de bonita que Momoko… incluso, eran un poco parecidas. La rubia frente al Uzumaki es de grandes ojos azules, piel clara y parecía ser mas baja que el en estatura. Su vestimenta constaba de un chaleco azul, una camiseta blanca de manga corta donde se podía apreciar un busto adecuado para su edad, lleva una falda corta de color azul y unas sandalias azules. La chica parecía tener 12 quizás 13 años como el.

- Bueno la verdad es que siempre eh soñado con ser una modista -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- Vaya que gran sueño, yo sueño con ser Hokage algún día ¡Dattebayo! -exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa-

- Pues espero que tu sueño se cumpla… eh… -mencionó la rubia dándose cuenta que no sabía el nombre de Naruto-

- Lo siento, soy Uzumaki Naruto -se presentó el chico-

- Un gusto Naruto-san, mi nombre es Goutokuji Miyako -se presento la rubia-

- Vaya el nombre te sienta bastante bien -dijo el rubio en voz alta cuando estas palabras debían decirse en su mente, lo cual provoco que la chica se sonrojara-

- Yo… yo… muchas gracias -respondió un poco apenada la rubia y con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas-

- Discúlpame si te hice sentir incomoda -mencionó el rubio muy apenado-

- No hay problema Naruto-san -respondió Miyako-

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para cargar tus telas? -preguntó Naruto-

- No me gustaría abusar, además creo que tú debes tener tus propios asuntos -respondió Miyako-

- No te preocupes, ahora estoy libre -dijo Naruto-

- Bueno, pues entonces me vendría bien tú ayuda Naruto-san -respondió la rubia con una linda sonrisa-

El par de rubios estuvo caminando por varios minutos, ambos hablaban de temas triviales, a Miyako le sorprendió que Naruto fuera un chico huérfano que vivía solo, algo bastante extraño pues el en realidad era muy agradable y no podía entender por que alguien no lo quiso adoptar, después el sorprendido fue Naruto escuchar las palabras de Miyako, quien le dijo que había llegado a la aldea hace pocas horas en compañía de su sensei y su familia, y que ahora se encontraba explorando la aldea.

- Vaya por alguna razón creo que ya había escuchado eso antes -mencionó el rubio con una pose pensativa-

- ¿Lo dices enserio? -preguntó Miyako-

- Si hace poco yo… -en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de emoción de varios chicos frente a ellos, al parecer había una especie de pelea- ¿Qué ocurrirá ahí? -preguntó el rubio mientras Miyako se alzaba de hombros negando con su cabeza-

Lentamente ambos llegaron al tumulto, donde pudieron ver al todo poderoso Sasuke Uchiha el mejor genio de la generación de Naruto siendo acompañado por su equipo y fans quienes le daban ánimos para terminar rápido con la pelea.

Sasuke es un chico de 13 años de edad, su piel es blanca y su cabello azabache en puntas detrás de su cabeza, lleva una camiseta color azul de cuello alto y mangas cortas, en sus brazos hay una especie de protectores que cubren desde sus codos a las muñecas, lleva unos shorts blancos y unas vendas cubren desde sus rodillas al tobillo mientras su calzado son unas sandalias azules. Su banda shinobi esta amarrada en su frente.

- Es el teme -dijo el rubio mirando al Uchiha- ¿pero? ¿Con quien esta peleando? -preguntó el rubio que no podía identificar al chico con el que Sasuke se batía en combate-

Este chico tenía cabellera azabache alborotada, llevaba suéter con capucha de color verde, en sus manos había unos guantes negros de entrenamiento y lleva unos pantalones verdes junto a unas sandalias azules.

- ¡KAORU! -exclamó Miyako preocupada-

- ¿Kaoru? -preguntó Naruto confundido- vaya nombre raro para un chico -dijo el rubio-

- No es un chico ella es mi hermana -mencionó Miyako con preocupación-

- ¿TU HERMANA? -preguntó Naruto en shock al ver que el Teme estaba luchando con una chica-

- Ya te disculparas por haberme empujado -preguntó Sasuke sin perder de vista los movimientos del ¨chico¨-

- Ahora resulta que nadie te puede pasar por un lado por que te desases, vaya princeso -mencionó Kaoru con burla mientras a Sasuke le aparecía una vena punzante en la frente-

- ¿como te atreves a hablarle a Sasuke-kun de esa manera? -gritó molesta una chica de larga cabellera rosada y lindos ojos color jade, lo único malo en ella era su terrible temperamento y actitud de chica fan hacia el moreno-

- No te metas en esto Haruno -sentenció Sasuke con una voz seria, haciendo que su compañera se deprimiera por el tono-

- ¿te crees rudo tratando así a tu amiga? -preguntó la chica mirando a Sasuke-

- ella no es mi amiga, ni siquiera la conozco, lo único que se es que es una tonta fan mas de mi estúpido club de fans -respondió Sasuke con duras palabras dejando dolidas a todas las fans que estaban ahí-

Sasuke se lanzo contra la chica, el Uchiha tenia preparada una patada mientras la morena sonreía esa patada seria demasiado fácil detenerla solo era cuestión de segundos, pero esta patada jamás llego, por que… Naruto se puso enfrente recibiendo el golpe del Uchiha, bloqueando la patada con sus brazos.

- ¡Naruto! -exclamó con preocupación Miyako al ver como el chico protegió a su hermana-

- Dobe -dijo Sasuke mirando que Naruto se había puesto en su camino- sigues siendo tan estúpido como siempre -mencionó el Uchiha mirando fijamente al rubio- si sabes lo que te conviene, muévete… tengo cuentas pendientes con ese pequeño bastardo -señalo el Uchiha a Kaoru-

- No… lo hare -dijo el rubio haciendo mucho esfuerzo por detener al Uchiha- no permitiré que por tu estúpida… arrogancia, lastimes a una chica -mencionó el rubio mientras la encapuchada tenia un pequeño sonroso por las palabras-

- muévete -sentenció Sasuke mirando fijamente al rubio-

- dije que no -mencionó el rubio- no voy a permitir que trates a los demás como tu quieras… solo por ser un Uchiha -sentenció el rubio muy enojado mientras el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse muy tenso entre ambos chicos-

En ese momento Sasuke suavizo la mirada y se volteo dándole la espalda a todos.

- Esto ya me aburrió, pero no creas que esto terminara así, la próxima vez que te metas en mi camino… te juro que no me voy a contener -mencionó Sasuke caminando lejos de todos, mientras su club de fans se comenzaba a disipar al momento en que la chica Haruno se quedaba viendo al rubio que tenia inflamado el brazo debido a la patada de Sasuke-

- ¿¡QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA METERTE EN MI PELEA!? -gritó muy enojada la chica de verde-

- Kaoru tranquila, el es mi nuevo amigo -presentó Miyako-

- Pues la próxima vez que el se meta en mi camino, juro que lo hare pedazos -dijo la chica descubriéndose la cabeza, dejando que el rubio mirara unos lindos ojos verdes como esmeraldas-

- oye un gracias no hubiera estado de mas -mencionó el rubio, haciendo que Kaoru detuviera su paso-

- ¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó molesta apretando los puños- para tu información, yo no necesitaba tu ayuda, fuiste un completo baka al meterte en mi camino yo sola pude haberle dado una paliza a ese egocéntrico princeso mimado -sentenció la chica muy enojada-

- Gracias de todas maneras Naruto-san fuiste muy amable conmigo, quizás algún día podamos reunirnos -sugirió Miyako con una sonrisa al momento de intentar calmar la situación-

- No hay de que Miyako-chan -dijo el rubio sonrojado a la chica, mientras Kaoru tenía una vena punzante en su frente-

- ¡OYE CUIDA COMO TE REFIERES A ELLA FRENTE A MI! -sentenció la chica con una mirada desafiante-

- Tranquila Kaoru-nee, yo… yo no veo problema en que me llame así -mencionó la rubia desviando la mirada-

- Huy… como quieras, pero donde este baka con cara de pervertido intente algo contra ti... mejor me voy antes de que suceda otra cosa -dijo Kaoru dejando a Naruto y Miyako-

- De nuevo gracias por tu ayuda, Naruto-kun… yo… -dijo la chica para ser interrumpida por su hermana-

- ¡MIYAKO APURATE! -gritó Kaoru que ya tenía las telas de su hermana en manos-

- Hai… nos veremos Naruto-kun -con esas palabras la rubia planto un beso en la mejilla de Naruto y después se fue y camino al lado de su hermana-

Una vez que Naruto se dio cuenta que Miyako y su hermana se habían retirado, este decidió que era hora de ir a hablar con el Hokage por lo del dinero, pero su vista se centro en Haruno quien seguía parada en ese mismo lugar y con la cabeza agachada.

- Sakura-chan ¿estas bien? -preguntó el rubio preocupado por quien era su compañera de equipo-

- Naruto… tú… tú crees que yo… ¿soy un estorbo? -preguntó la chica mientras el rubio notaba que por sus mejillas bajaban lágrimas-

- Claro que no Sakura-chan, tu eres una chica muy inteligente y en las misiones que hagas la fuerza no siempre lo será todo, así que no dejes que las palabras que te dijo el Teme te afecten… tu vas a ser una Kunoichi muy buena yo estoy seguro -dijo el rubio sonrojado a la Haruno-

- Gracias Naruto -dijo ella sonriéndole al chico, algo que nunca había pasado- Naruto, ¿te gustaría acompañarme hasta mi casa? -preguntó la pelirosada, mientras el rubio se daba cuenta que esta era una oportunidad de oro-

- Vamos -dijo el rubio provocando que Sakura sonriera y su corazón latiera un poco rápido-

Ambos chicos iban en silencio, Naruto simplemente se mantenía pensando alguna excusa para que el viejo le creyera el como fue a gastar tanto dinero en poco tiempo, mientras Sakura por primera vez se sentía nerviosa y corta de comentarios al estar con Naruto, un chico que jamás en su vida pensó que la dejaría sin habla. Los chicos llegaron a la casa de Sakura y ella no había podido decirle absolutamente nada en todo el camino.

- Bueno Sakura-chan espero que pases una buena tarde -dijo el rubio-

- Yo gracias… ¿no te gustaría pasar? -preguntó la chica sin creer en sus propias palabras-

- Me gustaría pero, tengo que ir a ver al viejo Hokage, estoy corto de dinero y creo que el podría ayudarme con eso -dijo el rubio- otro día será Sakura-chan, nos vemos -dijo el rubio despidiéndose y caminando lejos de la casa de Sakura-

- Hasta otro día entonces… Naruto-kun -dijo la pelirosada entrando a su casa-

El rubio siguió tranquilo su camino hacia la torre, el día aun no terminaba y todo fue bastante raro con la presencia de esas chicas en la aldea, una vez que el rubio llego a la torre la secretaria lo recibió amablemente algo que no hacia la del turno vespertino.

- Bueno, el esta ocupado en estos momentos pero veré si puede atenderte -dijo la joven secretaria caminando en dirección a la oficina- Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun esta aquí y quiere hablar con usted -dijo la joven castaña-

- Inesperado, lo iba mandar a llamar… Akari por favor hazlo pasar -pidió el hombre haciendo asentir a la secretaria-

- El te esta esperando Naruto-kun -dijo la joven secretaria con una sonrisa dándole el pase-

- Gracias Kari-chan -respondió el rubio abriendo la puerta e ingresando- Oye viejo necesito tu ayuda -mencionó el rubio entrando a la oficina-

- Antes que eso Naruto-kun permíteme presentarte a… -mencionó el Hokage que fue interrumpido por Naruto-

- Oye eres la One-san que siempre me ayuda cuando vienen de visita -dijo el rubio señalando a la mujer que solo podía sonreír-

- Así es Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Senju Tsunade -se presento la mujer rubia-

- Es un gusto -el rubio hizo una reverencia algo que impresionó a Hiruzen pues el chico estaba mas educado que de costumbre-

- ¿Bueno Naruto-kun dime que te trae por aquí? -preguntó Hiruzen-

- Bueno veras… es que ocurrieron unos inconvenientes cuando conocí unas chicas y… -en ese momento el Sandaime corrió a velocidad Hirashin no jutsu y agarro a Naruto de los hombros para levantarlo y comenzar a sacudirlo de forma violenta mientras sus ojos demostraban furia y sus dientes se volvían colmillos-

- ¡MUCHACHO IRRESPONSABLE, ¿COMO QUE YA EMBARASASTE A UNAS CHICAS? ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE DECEPCIONADO DE TI, AHORA MISMO ME LLEVARAS CON ELLAS PARA OBLIGARTE A CASRTE Y QUE TE HAGAS RESPONSABLE DE TU ESTUPIDEZ! -gritó el Sandaime completamente furioso con el rubio que ya tenía los ojos en espiral-

- Sensei creo que si sigue sacudiendo a Naruto-kun se le va a salir la cabeza -exclamó Tsunade con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza-

Una vez que el Sandaime se calmo cuando Naruto logro decir que todo era un error, el rubio estaba alejado del viejo como una medida de precaución en caso de que el viejo hombre quisiera matarlo.

- bien… ¿Qué es lo que paso Naruto-kun? -preguntó el Sandaime-

- bueno como te dije, tuve un pequeño inconveniente con… -en ese momento la puerta se abrió, mientras una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro, que vestía un kimono negro entro a la oficina cargando a una peli-naranjada que pataleaba, mientras la otra cargaba una bolsa algo pesada y grande, al momento de ser seguidas por una rubia de ojos azules y una chica de cabellos azabaches alborotados-

- las encontré Tsunade-sama -mencionó la chica-

- ¡PERO AUN NO ESTOY SATISFECHA, QUIERO SEGUIR COMIENDO MIS DULCES! -pataleaba cierta peli-naranjada que Naruto conoció-

- No entiendo por que nos trajo a todas, Momoko es la problemática -dijo Kaoru molesta y cruzada de brazos-

- Bueno quizás sea por que Sensei nos quiere ver -dijo la rubia-

- ¡AAA SON USTEDES! -gritó Naruto señalando a las chicas-

- ¡Naruto-kun! -exclamaron Momoko y Miyako mirando al chico, mientras Kaoru simplemente se dedicaba a voltear el rostro-

- ¿Acaso ya se conocían? -preguntó Tsunade mirando al rubio-

- Tsunade-sama tome esto, Momoko puede ser tan testaruda cuando tiene dulces a su alcance -mencionó la chica de cabellos castaño oscuros algo cansada-

- Gracias Shizune, Momoko-chan, ¿de donde sacaste esto si yo no te di dinero? -preguntó Tsunade mirando el gran botín de dulces que la chica cargaba-

- Por eso mismo vine viejo -respondió Naruto- yo me ofrecí a comprarle dulces a Momoko-chan, pero no pensé que arrasaría con la mitad del local -dijo deprimido el rubio-

- MOMOKOOOO -gruñó Tsunade haciendo que su alumna se asustara-

- Entiendo tu situación Naruto-kun, pero lamentablemente ya no te estaré suministrando dinero -dijo Hiruzen sorprendiendo al chico-

- ¿Eso por que? -preguntó Naruto en shock-

- Bueno, es que… -dijo Hiruzen intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas-

- Por que ahora te lo vas a ganar en misiones -dijo Tsunade con una agradable sonrisa-

- Pero eso no es posible yo no tengo un equipo -respondió Naruto mirando a la mujer-

- Para eso te iba mandar a llamar Naruto, Tsunade se ofreció a ser tu sensei y quiere que te integres a su equipo -dijo el hombre señalando con su mano a las chicas-

- ¿Que? -preguntó Momoko-

- ¿Como? -preguntó Miyako-

- ¿EL BAKA? -preguntó Kaoru-

- NANIIIIIIII -gritó el rubio en shock con tal revelación-

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

La oficina quedo en completo silencio ante tal revelación de parte de a Senju. Las chicas miraban a Naruto, el chico que pasaría a ser el nuevo integrante de su equipo y el rubio las miraba a ellas, sus nuevas compañeras mientras ambos adultos esperaban alguna reacción por parte de los chicos pero estos estaban muy confundidos por que… ¿Qué razones tenían Tsunade y Hiruzen para juntar a Naruto con ellas?

- Sensei ¿Lo que dice es verdad? –Preguntó Momoko tomando la palabra y saliendo de la impresión-

- Así es Momoko, como pueden ver Naruto-kun es alguien que ya se graduó de la academia y por lo que me dice mi sensei, es bueno trabajando bajo presión pues el a pesar de no haber tenido un equipo con anterioridad a hecho misiones trasportando algunos documentos a las aldeas mas cercanas, por lo que se tiene experiencia en el campo de las misiones y tengo pensado que el les enseñe algo de lo que el ya sabe –Explicó la rubia mayora sus alumnas-

- Bueno, es verdad que eh hecho misiones pero… solo se lo básico, deberás –Respondió Naruto con modestia mientras se rascaba la nuca-

- No seas modesto Naruto-kun, ¿Acaso crees que no eh escuchado las historias de ti y como atormentas a los anbu con tus bromitas? –Preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja y cruzada de brazos- Así que… ¿Qué nos puedes decir de ti Naruto-kun? –Preguntó Tsunade mirando al chico quien se puso un poco nervioso al saber que la mujer lo tenia bien vigilado-

- Yo… pues, no lo se –Dijo el rubio un poco nervioso pues todo esto era muy repentino y su mente estaba completamente en blanco- aunque lo de los anbu fue algo que me sugirió un tipo raro que espiaba a las mujeres en las termales –Dijo el rubio mientras Hiruzen suspiraba y Tsunade era rodeada por un aura asesina- El me a puesto varios sellos de gravedad para aumentar mi velocidad, en estos momentos estoy cargando 30 libras (13.60 KG) en mis piernas y 28 libras (12.70 KG) en mis brazos –Respondió el chico-

- Naruto ¿Me estas diciendo que ese hombre te dijo que pintaras los rostros de los Hokage? –Preguntó Hiruzen apretando los puños-

- Claro que no viejo, ese fue mi sello personal –Mencionó con orgullo el Uzumaki mientras sus futuras compañeras intentaban imaginarse el monumento de los hokage pintado de varios colores-

- Naruto-kun… ese hombre que mencionas ¿Tenia una larga cabellera blanca y era tan feo que haría asustaría al monstro violador del bosque? –Preguntó la rubia con una vena hinchada en su frente-

- Si, el dijo que era el sapo viejo de no se donde, después hizo poses raras que me aburrieron y lo deje hablando solo –respondió el rubio-

- Ese sucio pervertido… -Se quejó la rubia al saber perfectamente de quien se trataba-

- ¿Usted lo conoce? –Preguntó Naruto un poco interesado en lo que iba a decir la mujer-

- Será tema para otro día –Suspiró la mujer para después ver a sus chicas-

- Chicas por que no se presentan para que Hiruzen-sensei las conozca –Preguntó Tsunade a sus alumnas-

- Mucho gusto Hokage-sama, mi nombre es Akatsutsumi Momoko –Se presento la pelirroja con una amigable sonrisa-

- Es un placer Hokage-sama yo soy Goutokuji Miyako –Dijo la joven rubia haciendo una reverencia-

- Matsubara Kaoru –Dijo la morena cruzada de brazos-

- Bueno chicas según puedo entender, ustedes ya conocieron a Naruto –Mencionó la rubia Senju mirando a sus alumnas- Individualmente ¿Que me podrían decir de el? –Preguntó Tsunade-

- El fue muy amable y admito que lo manipule para que me comprara todos esos dulces –Mencionó con algo de pena la pelirroja del grupo mientras Tsunade la miraba con decepción-

- Mas tarde hablaremos de tu castigo jovencita –Sentencio la ojimiel mientras la pelirroja de ojos rosados se ponía tiesa del miedo-

- Es todo un caballero, en ningún momento fue irrespetuoso e incluso defendió a Kaoru en una pelea –Dijo Miyako con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la oji verde, al momento en que Tsunade sonreía-

- Es un tonto entrometido con grandes aires de grandeza –Dijo Kaoru un poco enojada y de brazos cruzados-

- Kaoru ¿Podrías explicarme lo que quieres decir? –Preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad-

- Por lo que nos conto este Baka –Dijo señalando a Naruto mientras le aparecía una vena punzante en la frente- Puedo entender que es muy descuidado y se la pasa alardeando de ser el mejor en todo, cuando solo se trataba del payaso de su clase –Dijo cruzada de brazos- Un debilucho como el no se ganara mi respeto hasta que tome las cosas en serio –Sentenció la morena desafiando al rubio-

- Te lo demostrare cuando quieras, ¿Sabes por que? –Preguntó Naruto mientras la chica solo escuchaba atentamente con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro- Por que yo voy a ser el próximo Hokage ya veras como hago que te tragues tus palabras –Dijo Naruto sin apartar la vista de Kaoru-

- Eso si decido entregarte el titulo –Respondió con una sonrisa llena de confianza la chica mientras Naruto era el que escuchaba a la oji verde- Así es Baka yo seré la primera Hokage mujer y te demostrare que todo lo que estas diciendo son solo simples fantasías –Declaró la chica de ojos verdes-

Ambos chicos se miraban de manera desafiante el uno al otro mientras se acercaban lentamente al momento en que de sus ojos salía el clásico choque de miradas con el pequeño rayo incluido.

- Algo me dice que Naruto-kun y Kaoru se llevaran de maravilla -Comentó Tsunade con una sonrisa, mientras Hiruzen solo suspiraba con cansancio, después de escuchar por parte de Tsunade como era Kaoru cuando se enojaba, solo pudo pedir a Kami que las cosas no se salieran de control con la mini Tsunade-

- Naruto que tal si dejamos que Tsunade y tus compañeras se instalen, mientras tú y yo vamos a Ichiraku´s Ramen -Propuso Hiruzen con intenciones de aligerar la atmosfera-

- ¿Lo dices en serio viejo? -Preguntó Naruto con emoción-

- Claro hijo vamos, después de todo no tengo ganas de recibir a mis consejeros -Mencionó el hombre poniéndose de pie mientras se acomodaba el sobrero de kage- Tsunade, te llevare a Naruto a tu casa cuando termine de comer y tome lo necesario para mudarse con ustedes -Dijo Hiruzen recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia, para después dejar en shock a Kaoru, mientras Momoko y Miyako se sonrojaban un poco al saber que Naruto viviría con ellas-

- ¿Esperen porque él tiene que vivir con nosotras? -Cuestionó Kaoru con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, pero manteniendo su pose de chica ruda-

- Porque entre más hayan convivido con Naruto-kun, más fácil les será trabajar en equipo, recuerden nosotras además de ser un equipo somos una familia -Mencionó Tsunade explicando las razones por las que quería a Naruto con ellas-

- SI AL FIN TENDREMOS UN HERMANO MAYOR QUE NOS CUIDE Y NOS CONCIENTA -Gritó Momoko con emoción- NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE ME LLEVES A LA TIENDA DE MANGAS Y COMPARTAMOS GUSTOS POR LOS GRANDES HEROES QUE LUCHAN POR LA JUSTICIA -Mencionó la de ojos rosados mientras aprisionaba uno de los brazos de Naruto en un gran abrazo-

- No puedo esperar a que Naruto Oni-san me acompañe como buen hermano mayor de compras -Dijo ella imaginándose al rubio caminando junto a ella mientras cargaba las bolsas con las compras y como se divertían-

- Parece que a Momoko-chan y a Miyako-chan no les desagrado del todo la idea -Comentó Shizune sonriendo al ver como las chicas tenían ese leve sonrojo en su rostro-

- Tsunade-sensei yo jamás la cuestiono, pero ¿Sabe el peligro que puede tener que un hombre viva en una casa con 5 mujeres habitándola? -Preguntó Kaoru a su maestra- Además que no podemos fiarnos de él, ¿Cómo podemos saber que no es una especie de pervertido ladrón de prendas o un fisgón pervertido? -Preguntó Kaoru mirando a la mujer-

- Kaoru ¿Cuándo te eh fallado o quedado mal? -Preguntó Tsunade a su alumna que rápidamente volteo el rostro- Kaoru-chan sé que te cuesta mucho adaptarte a los cambios, pero créeme cuando te digo que Naruto-kun en el equipo y en la familia es un cambio positivo -Mencionó la rubia haciendo que la morena de ojos verdes suspirara derrotada-

- Bien, pero si lo descubro en algo pervertido le juro por el Shinigami que ese Baka deseara no haberme conocido -Sentenció saliendo de la habitación-

- Bueno al parecer hará un intento por llevarse bien contigo Naruto-kun, por favor evita meterte en problemas con Kaoru -Pidió la rubia para después ver a sus alumnas- Chicas a casa, Naruto-kun no llegues tarde, Hiruzen-sensei nos veremos mañana -se despidió la Senju para dejar solos a Naruto y Hiruzen-

- Bueno Naruto, parece que al fin tienes un equipo -Dijo Hiruzen sonriéndole al chico-

- Hai, ya verás que pronto me volveré tan fuerte que tendrás que darme tu sombrero -Mencionó el rubio con gran confianza, lo cual provoco que el viejo hombre se riera ante las ocurrencias de su nieto adoptivo-

- Vamos Naruto que se hará tarde -Dijo Hiruzen tomando su abrigo y poniéndose una bufanda al cuello para para después ver al chico corriendo en dirección donde estaba Hikari quien también estaba tomando sus cosas para irse- ¨Quizás… Quizás algún día seas merecedor del puesto Naruto-kun y espero poder estar presente para verte asumiendo el puesto que tanto deseas¨ -Pensó Hiruzen mirando como Hikari se despedía del rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla y desordenándole la cabellera, al momento en que el chico se sonrojaba pero mostraba una gran sonrisa-

La noche avanzo un poco y tanto Naruto como Hiruzen habían comido lo suficiente, ahora el rubio comía su último plato en la noche, mientras Hiruzen disfrutaba de una copa de Sake.

- Por cierto Naruto, tengo tiempo queriendo preguntarte algo -Dijo el hombre mirando al rubio sorber una enorme cantidad de ramen-

- Y ¿Qué es eso viejo? -Preguntó Naruto mirando al hombre-

- ¿Cómo van tus avances con la señorita Haruno? -Preguntó Hiruzen, pues desde hace mucho tiempo el rubio le había dicho que le gustaba la joven de cabellos rosados-

- ES VERDAD, ELLA SE PORTO MUY AMABLE CONMIGO DESPUES DE QUE LA DEFENDI DE SASUKE-TEME -Dijo muy feliz el rubio- INCLUSO ME PIDIO QUE LA ACOMPAÑARA A SU CASA -Comentó el rubio mostrando gran felicidad-

- Me alegro por ti Naruto, parece que la suerte esta vez esta de tu lado -Dijo el Hokage colocando una de sus manos en los hombros de Naruto, mientras con la otra tomaba su pipa y exaltaba el humo que estaba dentro de su cuerpo-

- Lo vez Naruto, te dije que solo tenías que darle tiempo a la señorita Haruno, después de todo, a todas las chicas les gusta sentirse protegidas sin importar que tan temperamental sea -Explicó un hombre de ojos rasgados que vestía de cocinero- A este paso es posible que terminen siendo novios -Comentó en burla el hombre haciendo que Naruto se apenara-

- ¿Ustedes creen que Sakura-chan y yo podamos hacer eso? -Preguntò el oji azul rascándose la nuca con pena-

- Claro que sí, es más te diré que pondré mi cocina a tu disposición el día que tengas tu primera cita -Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-

- Muchas gracias viejo Teuchi -Agradeció el rubio-

- Wow es tarde, Naruto será mejor que termines tu plato de ramen ya que te llevare personalmente con Tsunade después de que hayas recogido tus pertenencias -Explicó el Sarutobi exhalando más humo-

- Oye viejo no es necesario, yo ya soy un ninja puedo cuidarme solo ¡Deberas! -Explicó Naruto sintiéndose auto suficiente-

- Naruto permíteme acompañarte, solo quiero evitar que esos extraños shinobi que describiste se aparezcan con intenciones de lastimarte -Dijo el Hokage con un semblante preocupado al ver como el chico entristeció un poco-

- Esta bien viejo, sé que solo quieres lo mejor para mí -Dijo el rubio apretando los puños de coraje-

Minutos después tanto el Hokage como Naruto se encontraban en el apartamento del rubio quien tomo las pocas pertenencias que tenía en una mochila, para después mirar al Hokage que asintió al verlo listo. Después de varios minutos Naruto y Hiruzen llegaron a uno de los barrios clase media de la aldea, para Naruto era como caminar entre personas con grandes cantidades de dinero, los cuales miraban con un poco de miedo al rubio por esos lugares.

- Tranquilo Naruto, te aseguro que ellos te tienen más miedo a ti que tú a ellos, por ahora no le tomes importancia a sus reacciones, solo preocúpate por no cometer tonterías, así evitaras que te sigan teniendo miedo -Explicó el viejo Hokage para terminar abriendo un cerco donde se encontraron con una casa grande, parecía la más grade de esos lugares-

Ambos llegaron a la puerta y esta fue abierta por Miyako que al ver a Naruto termino recibiéndolo con un fuerte abrazo dejando al rubio un poco sonrojado.

- Que alegría ver que ya estás aquí Naruto-Nii -Exclamó la rubia separándose del rubio con una gran sonrisa para después percatarse que el chico no venía solo- ups perdóneme no lo había visto Hokage-sama -Dijo un poco apenada-

- Tranquila Miyako-chan, no hay problema yo solo vengo a traer a Naruto, bueno hijo espero que sigas las indicaciones de Tsunade ante todo, nos veremos mañana -Con esas palabras el anciano desapareció en una cortina de humo dejando a ambos rubios en la entrada de la casa-

- Bueno Naruto-Nii será mejor que pasemos para que Tsunade-sensei te asigne un lugar para dormir -Sugirió Miyako mientras Naruto asentía-

Una vez dentro de la casa, Naruto pudo ver que esta era demasiado espaciosa, constaba con una sala de estar, cocina 1 baño privado en la habitación de Tsunade, 1 baño familiar y con 4 habitaciones.

- Me alegra ver que ya llegaste Naruto-kun -Saludó Tsunade llevando que en estos momentos no llevaba su gabardina verde, por lo cual su escultural cuerpo estaba más a la vista-

- Tsunade-sensei ¿Está segura de que me quiere en su casa? -Preguntó Naruto- La verdad no quiero incomodarles su forma de vida teniéndome como un huésped -Dijo el rubio desviando la mirada un poco sonrojado-

- Oye ¿Pero qué estás diciendo muchacho? -Preguntó Tsunade mirando al rubio el cual se miraba algo nervioso y confundido- Naruto no te conozco mucho, pero las pocas veces que hablamos tú y yo, pude notar que eres un chico sorprendente, yo no escojo a cualquiera como mis alumnos, mis alumnos tienen que ser especiales así como ustedes cuatro, además me hizo enojar bastante que nadie te aceptara como alumno y es por eso que yo te entrenare para que patees todos los traseros que se te crucen en el camino y que te digan que no eres nadie, porque tú eres alguien, eres Naruto Uzumaki un futuro Hokage -Alentó la rubia con intenciones de subirle el ánimo al chico de ojos azules-

Esas palabras hicieron que el rubio sonriera con un poco más de confianza, al momento en que Kaoru se molestaba, pues si alguien merecía el puesto de Kage era ella y no iba a permitir que Naruto se lo quitara, pues el sueño del Uzumaki era solo un sueño, para ella ser Kage era una meta.

- Bueno Naruto-kun te mostrare la casa para que te ubiques un poco -Dijo Tsunade colocando su mano en la espalda del chico para hacerlo caminar mientras Shizune y las chicas los seguían- Bueno como puedes ver tenemos una sala de estar con varios libros, una cocina con comedor, aun no tenemos comida en nuestro refrigerador pero contamos con nuestra comida deshidratada hasta que nos paguen por nuestras misiones, por aquí tienes la habitación de Shizune, Mi habitación, la de las chicas está al lado y la tuya -Dijo abriendo la puerta, donde el rubio pudo ver una cama con cobijas azules una almohada, un pequeño ropero y un escritorio-

- Mi habitación -Murmuró el rubio pasando y dejando caer la mochila en la entrada de la puerta mientras las chicas lo miraban explorándola-

- Chicas… Déjenme a solas con el -Pidió Tsunade mientras sus alumnas obedecían- ¿Es más de lo que esperabas verdad? -Preguntó Tsunade mirando al chico sentarse en la cama, donde se hundió y cayó de espalda-

- Es muy blanda -Dijo el rubio sintiendo la textura de la cama y como las cobijas le otorgaban calidez-

- Si no me equivoco ¿Estas son experiencias nuevas para ti verdad? -Preguntó Tsunade con una sonrisa al ver como el chico disfrutaba de las cosas simples que para cualquier persona podría ser una tontería, pero para el que había crecido sin nada y con un colchón duro para dormir, este regalo que le había dado la mujer era lo mejor que le habían dado en toda su vida-

- Bueno, es que… no es un secreto que eh carecido de varias cosas por el temor que los aldeanos sienten por el zorro -Dijo Naruto con una voz tranquila mientras Tsunade se sorprendía al enterarse que Naruto estaba consiente sobre el Kyubi en su interior- Pero la verdad, no lo culpo si el Yondaime me eligió como su portador fue por algo, además no tengo intenciones de rendirme -Declaró el rubio con una sonrisa confiada-

- Naruto-kun ¿Desde cuando sabes lo del zorro en tu interior? -Preguntó Tsunade un poco preocupada-

- Hmm creo que… desde los 4 años, el viejo Hokage ya esta enterado de esto, pero si te sientes incomoda con esto, puedo regresar a mi hogar -Dijo el rubio que se puso de pie, pero termino siendo detenido y jalado hacia la mujer que rápidamente lo aprisiono en un abrazo-

- Eres un chico maravilloso, has dado lo mejor de ti por 13 años y es por eso que te admiro, nadie en tu lugar tendría tal fortaleza como tu, gracias al zorro dentro de ti, el odio de los aldeanos se convirtió en miedo lo que los obligo a dejarte en la soledad por temor a que su furia se desatara -Dijo Tsunade mientras pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos al recordar a un joven rubio que caminaba en busca de amigos, alguien que el hablara, pero todos lo ignoraban mientras los niños se burlaban de el- Te prometo -Dijo Tsunade separándose un poco del rubio que la miraba incrédulo, al ver como se quitaban un collar y se lo ponía en el cuello al Uzumaki- Todo cambiara apartar de ahora, ya no estarás solo nunca mas -Mencionó tomando la cabeza de Naruto plantándole un beso en la frente del chico, para después sonreírle al momento que se ponía de pie y dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes regresar su mirada al joven- Bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun -Dijo Tsunade sonriendo para después salir de la habitación-

Tsunade se recargo contra la puerta de Naruto, para lentamente dejarse caer al suelo mientras varios sentimientos encontrados le llegaban, le dolía demasiado ver como era que nadie se preocupaba por Naruto. Fue entonces que una mano se puso en su hombro haciéndola reaccionar.

- Shizune -Murmuró Tsunade limpiándose las lagrimas salvajes-

- Ahora el estará bien Tsunade-sama, puede estar tranquila -Dijo su amiga que le ofrecía su mano para ponerse de pie-

- Sniff… Tienes razón, ahora podre cuidarlo como había prometido antes de que se me negara el derecho -Respondió la Senju con una sonrisa y aceptando la mano de Shizune, para ponerse de pie y sacudirse los pantalones-

- Venga, seguro que quiere un poco de Sake -Comentó la morena dejando asombrada a la rubia-

- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué hiciste con Shizune? -Preguntó la Senju con una sonrisa burlona-

- Debes en cuando una copa le caí bien a los demás, venga… la necesita -Insistió su amiga de cabellos azabaches-

- Hai -Respondió la oji marrón caminando a la cocina en compañía de su primera aprendiz-

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas…

- Vaya quien diría que el mismo día que llegaríamos, conoceríamos a nuestro nuevo Oni-san -Comentó Miyako muy feliz, en estos momentos la rubia esta usando una camiseta blanca de manga corta que delineaba su cuerpo y unos pantalones azul cielo con diseño de pequeñas burbujas-

- Ya quiero que sea mañana, seguro que Naruto esta tan emocionado como yo para buscar buenas figuras de acción, cosplay y algunas mangas Shonen -Chillo de emoción Momoko. La peli naranja lleva una camiseta roja de manga corta que delinea su esbelto cuerpo, su cabello caía libremente y lleva unos shorts rosas-

- ¨Es demasiado rápido… cuando el princeso estuvo por atacarme, ese Baka solo apareció de la nada¨ -Pensó Kaoru en silencio y analizando ese momento una y otra vez-

- Momoko-chan ¿Mañana me acompañarías a la tienda de telas? -Preguntó Miyako-

- Pero quiero ir con Naruto-Nii a conocer la aldea -Se justificó la oji rosada-

- Por favor, es que quiero darle un regalo sorpresa a Naruto Oni-san -Explicó Miyako-

- Bueno supongo que esta bien -Respondió Momoko-

- Oye Kaoru-chan ¿Que piensas de Naruto Oni-san? -Preguntó Miyako, pero Kaoru seguía en sus pensamientos-

- ¨¿Como diablos llego tan rápido?¨ -Pensó frustrada, mientras en su mente se formulaba la escena de Naruto apareciendo lentamente y recibiendo el golpe de Sasuke, para después preguntarle si estaba bien-

- ¿Kaoru-chan? -Llamó Momoko acercándose y notando un muy leve sonrojo-

- Baka -Dijo Kaoru para si misma- ¨Sea como sea te voy a superar¨ -Pensó la oji verde para después ver que sus hermanas la miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros- ¿Chicas que están mirando? -Preguntó la oji verde-

- Alguien esta pensando en Oni-san -Dijo de forma burlona Momoko-

- Yo… ¿Yo por que debería? -Preguntó al momento en que su sonrojo se intensificaba y retrocedía un poco-

- Parece que Kaoru-chan si esta pensando en Naruto Oni-san -Dijo Miyako siguiéndole el juego a Momoko-

- Se… Se equivocan, yo… yo solo quiero encontrar una estrategia para… -Mencionó la morena-

- Seducirlo -Preguntó Momoko susurrándole a la oreja, logrando que el rostro de Kaoru se pusiera tan rojo como una manzana-

- ¡CLARO QUE NO, MI UNICA META ES DEJARLE CLARO QUE SIMPRE SERE MEJOR QUE EL Y NO HAY NADA QUE ME HAGA CAMBIAR DE PARECER! -Gritó Kaoru con sus mejillas coloradas y con determinación, mientras sus hermanas la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados- Saben que piensen lo que quieran, yo ya me voy a dormir -Sentenció haciéndose bolita en las cobijas y dándole la espalda a Miyako y Momoko- ¨Par de Bakas¨ -Pensó molesta la oji verde-

Al día siguiente las chicas ya estaban despiertas y listas para ver al Hokage, pero algo faltaba y Tsunade no recordaba que era, las chicas solo la miraban pensativa intentando recordar algo.

- ¿Le pasa algo sensei? -Preguntó Momoko-

- No se preocupen chicas, es solo que creo que olvido algo pero no recuer… -En ese momento apareció un adormilado Naruto aun en pijama, blanca que constaba de camiseta de botones de manga larga y un pantalón, ambos con rayas grises verticales, además de llevar su gorro de foca en la cabeza-

- ¿Van a salir tan temprano? -Preguntó dormido mientras en su mano había una taza con chocolate caliente que decía, idiota si lo lees-

- Naruto… ¿Por que no estas arreglado? -Preguntó Tsunade mirando al chico-

- SERA MEJOR QUE TE CAMBIES GRADISIMO BUENO PARA NADA, NO PIENSO LLEGAR TARDE A MI PRIMERA MISION POR TU CULPA -Gritó Kaoru cuando de repente apareció otro Naruto con la cabellera húmeda, llevaba una toalla en el cuello y el torso descubierto, mientras llevaba unos pantalones negros-

- Gracias -Dijo el rubio recibiendo la taza de chocolate del otro Naruto que termino explotando en una cortina de humo-

Las presentes quedaron en shock, Naruto estaba semi-desnudo, Tsunade sonrió al ver que el chico no perdía el tiempo pues hasta donde podía ver se mantenía en forma, pero después recordó algo y eso la molesto.

- Naruto -Llamó molesta la mujer- Ponte una camiseta en este instante -Ordenó la rubia oji marrón, para que Naruto se rascara la cabeza apenado-

- Jejeje perdonen es que nunca me preocupe por eso cuando vivía solo, lo siento, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir -Se disculpo el rubio dejando a la mujeres mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación-

- ¨Naruto Oni-san es muy atractivo¨ -Pensó Miyako con la cara roja-

- ¨Es como uno súper héroe¨ -Pensó Momoko con las mejillas coloradas-

- ¨Que firmeza¨ -Eran los pensamientos de Kaoru que estaba desviando la mirada y con un sonrojo casi perceptible-

- ¨Guaaau¨ -Exclamó en shock pues no había visto unos abdominales como los del rubio-

A los pocos minutos el rubio regreso llevando una camiseta negra sin mangas y su banda shinobi amarrada a su brazo derecho. Una vez listos todos partieron donde el Hokage quien les recibió con una sonrisa, mientras el chunnin a su lado estaba confundido.

- Iruka te presento al equipo 13, comenzara a ejercer desde hoy en la aldea -Dijo Hiruzen al momento en que se ponía de pie y les entregaba unas bandas shinobi a las chicas- Bueno Iruka, creo que la misión que nuestro equipo ejercerá será una C -mencionó buscando el documento-

- Hokage-sama, me parece bien pero ¿No cree que es algo precipitado darles una misión de ese rango a un equipo primerizo? -Preguntó el joven chunin-

- No ya que el capitán del equipo tiene cierta experiencia en el campo de las misiones C -Dijo Hiruzen- Bueno equipo es necesario que vayan a entregar estos documentos hacia la aldea vecina -Dijo Hiruzen entregándole el documento a Naruto- Naruto, Tsunade decidió que estarías a cargo de la misión, ella ira solo como un apoyo y de incognito en caso de que las cosas se pongan peligrosas -Explicó Hiruzen-

- Hai -Respondió Naruto aceptando el cargo de responsabilidad-

- Bueno chicos, a trabajar -Ordenó Tsunade mirando que su equipo tenía una mirada de seriedad-

CONTINUARA…


End file.
